Another Chance
by Lilinpo
Summary: Quatre and Duo were in a terrible accident... Is Quatre gone? What happened to Duo? YAOI:mainly 3x4, but could satisfy 3x2, 1x2 lovers as well(?)
1. Another Chance part1: The Awakening

ANOTHER CHANCE   


Part 1: The Awakening

______________________________________________________________   
by Lilinpo  
  
  
  
"Quatre, do you see anything?"   
Quatre looked front and back cautiously.   
"Nope. Not a thing."   
Quatre heard Gundam 02's pilot exhale loudly.   
"Are you sure we're in the right place? Did you check the coordinates clearly?"   
"Duo, I am sure. Keep your eyes open. This could be a trap."   
"A trap? I don't think OZ pilots are that smart. Hey, when are the others coming anyway?"   
"Our plan was to meet here at 5. We estimated that at least 15 OZ mobile suits will be here and we were supposed to take care of them..."   
"Yep, we took care of them alright. There's no one here! Besides, the others will be here in 10 minutes. Let's chill."   
"Duo, we have to be alert for any sign of.." 

"MOBILE SUITS!! QUATRE, BEHIND YOU!!!!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How is he?"   
Heero looked up from his monitor and shook his head.   
"I see."   
Wufei took one short glance at the pale body sleeping on the bed, and left the room. It's been 2 weeks since they found the lifeless body of Quatre being cradled by screaming Duo. 

_"You can't die, Quatre. There was no one here!! Where are you going?! Don't leave~!! Come back, Quatre~!!!"_

Heero closed his eyes. He's been having nightmares ever since, whether he was sleeping or not.   
_"Sleeping? I can't tell if I really slept in the past two weeks..."_

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and Trowa came in. He had a tray with a small bowl, full of water, and a dry towel. He looked at Heero and Heero nodded. Trowa walked up to the bed and slowly sat down beside the ghostly figure. He then soaked the towel in the bowl and squeezed it to get some extra liquid out. He started to wipe the boy's face and went down to his neck. Heero kept watching, quietly. He was a little shocked when he saw the flames of hatred burning in Trowa's eyes when he finally realized Quatre was gone. He knew it was towards OZ, but just in case.. For now, he couldn't leave Trowa and Duo together without someone watching...  
Trowa, sensing Heero's suspicious glare, sighed and placed the towel on Duo's forehead. 

"I just want some answers, Heero.. Believe me.."   
"I like to believe you.."   
They stared at each other for a long time, both questioning one another.   
Then they both broke off when they heard a sorrowful moan. 

"..ow..uu.."   
Heero ran up to the bed.   
"Duo? Can you hear me? Talk to me."   
Duo tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright for him. So he lifted his hand instead. Heero held it tight. Duo opened his mouth.   
"..ou..s..Duo?"   
"What? I can't hear you."   
Heero lowered his ear to Duo's mouth.   
"di..d you..s..ay ..Duo?"   
Heero was taken aback and looked at Trowa.   
"Yes. He said Duo. That's your name. Do you remember?..Anything?"   
Duo's eyes were somewhat opened now and he recognized the two figures before him.   
"..e..ero.. Tro.wa.."   
The two boys sighed. They were relieved, but not for long.   
"W..here.. is.. Du.o?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"--So... that's not Duo?"   
Wufei pointed at the sleeping figure.   
"He said he is Quatre."   
Heero stated, short and simple. He and Trowa sat quietly on the chairs beside the bed. Wufei cleared his throat.   
"Do you think,,he went nuts?"   
Wufei almost laughed when he saw the two quiet figures shrug their shoulders at the same time, but he held it. Now wasn't the time. 

They all looked at Duo when he suddenly sat up. He started to rub his eyes.   
"..Duo?"   
Heero called, but didn't move.   
Duo stopped rubbing his eyes and stared blankly at the hard stares.   
"Trowa!!"   
He suddenly leaped off the bed and went for Trowa, who caught him just in time before hitting the ground. Duo looked up at Trowa's face.   
"Trowa.. is this a dream? I.. thought I was..dead.."   
Tears started to fall from Duo's crystal eyes. Trowa looked at the others. They were as lost as he was. He looked down at Duo.   
"Duo, You are not Quatre."   
He lifted Duo up and took him in front of a large mirror on top of the drawer.   
"See? You are Duo Maxwell."   
Duo looked in the mirror and froze. He stared at the mirror for what seemed like an hour and closed his eyes. 

"Now.. I.. remember..." 

"Good."   
Trowa grabbed Duo's shoulders.   
"Now tell me what happened that day..."   
"Trowa!"   
Heero yelled and started to advance to Trowa, but Duo stepped in between them.   
"NO! ..It's okay. I can explain." 

They all stopped and looked at Duo who looked dead. His skin was so pale and his hair was everywhere, wrapping around his robe. He reminded everyone of a nymph on old paintings...   
"We're listening."   
Wufei said, sitting on a open chair. Duo walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He wrapped his arms around his body and smiled. 

".. Duo... what have you done?.." 

The three confused pilots were now confused as ever. Trowa got irritated and kneeled in front of Duo and grabbed his shoulders again.   
"Duo, stop it. Quatre died! Tell us what happened!"   
Duo looked at Trowa, still smiling. He chuckled. 

"Chigauyo, Trowa. I am here."   
Trowa's hands slid down from Duo's shoulders. 

_"..Were those Quatre's eyes I just saw?"_

"I will tell you everything," Duo cupped Trowa's face, "please believe me...."   
Trowa saw Quatre again, smiling pleadingly at him. He was definitely going to believe... 

"Tell me everything."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End Part 1  
Another Chance

____________________________________________________________________   
Another story from my site. It's already finished, so you can go to my site if you can't wait for the update. It's an old fic and sorry for the unprofessional use of words..   
And although it's maninly 3x4, it could satisfy 3x2 lovers too..(?) I think..?   
  
Gundam Wing site:   
http://www.geocities.com/shijinka/index.html   
FF, Metal Gear, SNK, Zelda, KOF, etc. site:   
http://www.geocities.com/lilinpokara/entrance.html   
  
Lilinpo(shijinka@hotmail.com)   
  
  



	2. Another Chance part 2: Quatre's Story

Another Chance 

Part 2:   
Quatre's Story 

_________________________________________________________________   
by Lilinpo   
  
  
  
  
  
_"-Did you check the coordinates clearly?"_

All I remember was being nervous. I've never felt so.... worried before.. 

_"-when are the others coming anyway?"_

I was sweating... Something was telling me to get out of there... but what? 

Then....   
"-Quatre, behind you!!"   
  
When I came to... I saw Duo... and myself.. being cradled?... 

I saw Trowa, Heero, and Wufei destroying the Oz mobile suits.... 

  
_"You can't die, Quatre.."_

I died? 

_"There was no one here!!"_

Where? 

  
I suddenly realized that I was floating away.... 

  
_"Where are you going?!"_

I don't know..... 

_"Don't leave~!! Come back, Quatre~!!!"_

Duo reached for me, and I remember being pulled. 

The next thing I knew, I felt my face burning with hot tears... 

And I looked down... 

I saw my own dead body....   
  
  
And then.. darkness...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Part 2 : Quatre's Story   
___________________________________________________________________   
Ummm... that was short... But that's all poor Quatre remembers.... 

..Where's Duo, anyways?...   
Duo: *grins* 

Lilinpo 


	3. Another Chance part3: Stay

** Another Chance 

Part 3:   
Stay

__________________________________________________________________________ By Lilinpo   
  
  
  
    

"We are not taking him to the hospital."
Trowa sipped his coffee. **

All morning, the three pilots discussed about Duo, but conclusion was never achieved. Heero wanted Duo to go see a psychiatrist, immediately. Wufei suggested they should wait and see how he'll turn out. And Trowa... 

"You really believe he's Quatre?"   
Heero glared at Trowa. Both Wufei and Trowa noticed Heero was in a very bad mood. And they both knew the reason. 

"I know you're upset, but he is telling the truth. I know it."   
Trowa looked away from Heero's hard stare. He was sure that inside Duo's body, was the little sweet blond he thought he lost.   
He looked back to Heero. Heero was waiting for an explanation. 

"It's the eyes. His eyes tells the truth."   
Trowa gulped the remaining of his coffee.   
"..I saw him..." 

"You saw what?"   
Heero urged him on.   
"I saw Quatre. He is in Duo's body, I'm sure of it."   
Wufei sat across from Trowa.   
"So you believe his story?"   
Trowa nodded.   
  
They fell silent.   
  
"I don't think he needs the I.V. anymore. He ate some oatmeal yesterday..."   
Trowa put away his mug in the sink, and headed for Duo's room.   
  
  
  
__________________________     

Quatre heard the knock on the door.
"Come in."   
Just as he thought, it was Trowa. 

"How are you feeling?"   
Trowa sat beside his bed.   
"Okay. I guess... How's everyone?"   
Trowa smiled and stroke Duo's long bangs away from his face. 

"Wufei is fine.... But Heero.."   
Quatre nodded, and took Trowa's hand. 

"....I have to go.." 

  
Trowa's eyes widened and quickly pulled him for a tight embrace. 

"..But I can't.... I don't want to go.. Trowa!.. I don't want to leave you..."   
Quatre sobbed and put his arms around Trowa's neck. He wanted to stay with Trowa as long as he lived, and Quatre knew his time was up. 

"..Then don't leave Quatre.. Stay!!..." 

Quatre quickly looked up at Trowa in disbelief.   
_"You can't be serious..."_

  
"I know.. I know it's Duo's body.. But..."   
Trowa tightened his arms around Quatre. He knew this was wrong, but how can he let Quatre go? 

When he realized Quatre's body didn't have a pulse, he was about to kill himself. But before he did, he wanted to find out what happened. How his lover died. And with Duo sleeping, he had to wait.   
If he found out it was Duo's fault, he was about to... 

"It's not Duo's fault, Trowa..."   
Trowa was shocked. Is Quatre reading his mind? 

"It was my own fault... I should have been paying attention.."   
Quatre pulled away and looked into Trowa's eyes.   
"..I think Duo blames himself for my death... That's why he pulled me back.. and gave me his body...."   
Quatre looked down at his hands. Duo's hands. They were a little bigger than his, but Quatre admired the long delicate fingers Duo has. It never occurred to him that Duo had such beautiful hands. 

"Where is he now?"   
Trowa touched Quatre's, or Duo's hand. 

"..I think he's still in this body.. I can feel his presence... Especially when I'm sleeping. He appears in my dreams.."   
"Does he talk to you?" 

"No... He just smiles..."   
Trowa kissed Quatre's hand and giggled.   
"So, even in dreams, Duo smiles..."   
Quatre laughed softly and placed his head on Trowa's shoulder. 

"..But.. I never saw him smile like that...."   
Trowa stroked Duo's long unbound hair, and was surprised how his fingers can brush through his hair undisturbed by knots.   
"Like what?" 

"..He looks so... sad..... I never saw Duo look so sad before... But he tries to hide it by smiling.... It's so painful to see him smile like that, Trowa.." 

Trowa understood. He knew what Quatre wanted to do, and knew it was the right thing to do.. 

But still... 

"Give me one day, Quatre... One day is all I need.."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End Part 3:   
Stay

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

Wow, this one was longer than the rest of the series!! As I was writing this Part 3, I noticed this could be a multiple pairing. (3x4, 1x2, 3x2) But this story is mainly 3x4. Uhh, I think most of you can tell by now that this story will not have a happy ending… So, if you love 3x4 and believe they should both live and love forever, you should reconsider about continuing to read this series…   
Lilinpo 


End file.
